Daniel demigod of harem
by GodlyVirus
Summary: Daniel is a son of Aphrodite... He has a very unique ability. He has the ability to create a harem. The more girls he claims the more corrupt he becomes. I am rewriting this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I am rewriting this story because my plot was shit. And I have become a better author. So I am starting over and changing the plot… alot.**

 **Hay readers this story will be a harem story and this one might be different than other harem stories, I hope so I tried really hard to not steal the plot from other stories. I have always liked the harem stories so i decided to write one. There will be some characters that i make up like the main character. Also i think you should read path of conquest by henrie james locker he is bad at spelling and grammar but most of the time i can understand what he's trying to say, i think he mentioned in his stories that English is his second language, and he is by far a better author.**

 **Daniel POV**

I woke up in the middle of one of the aphrodite cabin great, hourly orgies. Worst of all they were one my bed with me in it. If you hadn't guessed i'm a son of aphrodite the only one that hasn't moved into the city just to be close to the mall. Just saying it better this way because there orgies are weird and gross. Trust me it's a good thing those bisexual weirdos are gone. Also my name is Daniel i am 16 years old. What i'm going to say is weird but i technically got one parent aphrodite's my mom i have no dad. What i'm saying is my slut mother fucked herself got pregnant and i was born i have all possible power you can get from her including one thing extra. I have the power to create a harem. The girls are Drew, Piper, Silena (not the same one but looks the same because I don't want to think of a reason why she's alive), Reece, and right now Reece and kayla are on is a blond and is about 15. Kayla is a brunet and is about 14.

"What the fuck girl's" i yelled i told you if you want to fuck me just ask but never fuck on me"

"Drew dared us" they defended.

"DREW" i yelled.

"What i wanted to see how you would react" drew said calmly.

"Get off" i yelled

"They can't until they cum" drew said "the dare was to fuck each other till you wake up then they have to cum once while you're awake"

"I will get you bake for this" i said then i noticed Piper and Silena weren't here "where's Piper and Silena"

"She's eating breakfast" she said

Then the girls on me gave a moan of release and socked my blanket and sheets. "Ok get off" i said.

Here in the aphrodite cabin always sleep naked because of our motto _**you never know when you're going to need to fuck in the middle of the night**_. I don't get the moto but i just go with it. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. I really need thicker blankets. After my shower i went to find my friends Percy and jason i found the whole gang. We have been friends since i was the first aphrodite's child that could take out the entire Ares cabin in combat. I even almost took out Percy but i didn't know he was a son of Poseidon and knocked him into the water. Well you can guess what happened from there, that cheater. So the whole gang is Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank.

So i got my breakfast and reunited with the group. I looked at Piper "you're sisters were in a good mood this morning" i said.

"Ya they tried to get me to join but i declined" she said.

"So drews is a big jerk" i announced.

"Yup" she said.

After breakfast i headed back to my cabin. I opened the door to Drew, Silena, Reece, and Kayla laying naked on …. My bed agen this is the third time and i've only been here 2 weeks. Drew and Silena have small firm breasts and Reece and Kayla have big squishy breasts.

All our beds are king size tempurpedic for what they. Call beauty sleep but they never really sleep they fuck instead. And they love my bed the most. Probably because i'm a boy but still it's annoying.

"What are you doing on my bed" i said annoyed. "We have been over this stay off my bed".

"You can join us we were going to wash your bedding but got distracted" drew said.

"Fine i'll join, but you are still washing my bedding" i said.

I walked over to my bed taking off my clothes. I arrived and took out my 10in cock now fully erect. That is one reason the girls love me.

Which girls first i thought when drew answered my question by grabbing my largeness. She wrapped her lips around my cock she sucked on the tip. This felt amazing. She started bobbing her head up and down sucking the whole time but not taking me all the way. So i looking pushed her head down making her take all of me and make her choke. After that she started deep throating me every time.

I felt my release coming i decided to surprise her. I grabbed her head and forced her down. I came shooting my load down her throat. Some dripped out her mouth. She scooped it up and stuck it in her mouth.

"Tastes good" she said.

"Next" i joked.

Reece happily took drews place.

I took one look at her body and "i know what to do to you" i decided. I sat her at the edge of the bed i got into position to tit fuck her. I have always dreamed about doing this.

I put my cock in between the mounds. "Squeeze your tits together" i ordered. She pushed the mounds tight. I started thrust my cock through her Breast this felt amazing. Weird fact Aphrodite children love any form of sex even the things girls hate. She moaned softly while i rode her tits. She moaned as if i was in her pussy.

"I'm going to cum" i said feeling my release coming. She opened her mouth. I came covering her face and filling her mouth. She swallowed and Silena crawled over to Reece and cleaned her face. It was kayla's turn she climbed over and grabbed my cock. She cleaned it of then got up and positioned my cock to her pussy so i pushed it in dame aphrodite girls are very tight. I trusted Slowly making her glare at me to speed up so i did. My thrusts got faster making her moan. The faster i went the louder she moaned it was great. She orgasmed her juices covering my cock as it made its descent. She came multiple times only minutes apart (only a Aphrodite's child could do).

I felt my release coming. I opened my mouth to warn her but was too late i came filling her pussy with my seed.

Now Silena walked over to me and i know what she wants, she's a big fan of anal. She cleaned me off and lubed me up. She got in doggystyle position. I got on top of her and positioned my cock to her ass. I slowly shoved it in making Silena moan in pleasure. Did i mention she loves anal.

I started pounding into her. Her face was pressed against the bed and her expression was of pure pleasure. She is tougher than the other girls or at least lasts longer.

I looked over to the other girls. Drew had a vibrator and Reece and kayla are in a 69 position each making out with the wrong lips. Drew found another vibrator and was doing double penetration. This turned me on so much i cumed 3 times in a row only 10 seconds apart. Something changed within me and silena i didn't know it yet but i just started my harem.

I detached from silena and looked at my accomplishment. I felt my phone buzz. The ID read Annabeth so i read the message. It said 'hey dan it's percy i'm bored want to hang out'

'Shere i replied 'where?'

'At the lake i'm in my bubble' he answered.

"Sorry girls i gotta go" i announced.

I arrived at the lake. Two people were standing at the edge of the lake percy and Piper. For some reason piper was blushing and percy had a devious expression.

"Hi" i said. I looked around and noticed two other people sitting on a bench. It was jason and annabeth. Both of them were staring at me waiting to see what happens. That's weird i thought.

"Glad you could make it" Percy said. "Ok have fun and just know she is doing this because of a dare."

This confused me alot. "What?" i asked. Percy walked over to me and walked me to the lake. Ok this meant he needed to overpower me but why. We were at the edge of the lake piper walked to the other side of percy. Percy put his arm on my back and the same to piper with his other arm. Looked over and jason and annabeth were walking over to us. Before i could think about this percy pushed me and piper into the lake the water hit me but then it was as if it disappeared right after but i could feel a ring of water around my wrists and ankles. I could breath but i am under water i'm in some sort of air bubble. I saw piper swimming towards the bubble with her sword. Confusion washed over me She's trying to kill me i thought. She entered the bubble and jumped at me. Then she did something unexpected she cut carefully at my clothes then it hit me she wasn't trying to kill me, she was trying to fuck me. That was the thing that confused me the most but then i remembered what Percy said.

Once she finished murdering my cloths she striped herself. She has a nice set of small firm breasts. i have to admit i have wanted to fuck her before but she was more of the only sister i had that wasn't a full out slut. I'm not pointing any fingers drew kayla Reece and silena.

"How did you get dared to do this you would never accept a dare like this?" l asked

"I had to accept it was from Jason" Piper answered.

"So why do i have to be water shackled i would willingly fuck you any day"

"We weren't sure if you would fuck your own sister"

"Why would they think that, before Percy called me i was fucking three of my sisters"

"Now i know you're a son of aphrodite"

"Can you ask Percy to undo the shackles" i asked

"After one thing, the bet is that i ride you and then fuck you" she said.

At this point i was fully erect. Piper noticed she got on top of me in a straddling position. Then she positioned my cock to her pussy then she sat down on it. She squealed in pleasure. She was so tight that if she was any tighter it would be painful. She is a little below the point where pleasure turns to pain, this is the best spot ever. She started to bounce on my largeness cowgirl style. She is great except she's staring at me it's kind of creepy with those innocent eyes. Within a minute we both orgasmed at least 10 times. Ok i might of exaggerated about 6 of those. She speed up her bounces. She moand as she orasmed and collapsed. She pushed herself up.

"Ok i will get percy to release you then i will be back to finish" piper said.

"Tell him that i said chang teams" i said thinking out my new plan.

"Why"

"Gust do it"

She swam up to the surface. Still naked. I saw her and Percy talk percy looked at me and smiled. Then i felt the shackles release me. When i got up i watched my plan come together. Percy pushed piper in the water she entered the bubble she came from the top so she fell to the bottom she turned around and a rings of water formed around her wrists and ankles.

The newly shackled girl looked at her restraints in shock. "What" she said coming out of shock.

"Thank you for telling Percy to restrain you that makes things easier" i said a little happy about my prize. "I'm glad he know what i meant i realized after i told you it sounded very gay"

"if he thought it was gay i know he wouldn't fuck me but it would very awkward later" i stated

I got on my knees and stuck a finger in her ? Wet pussy (? Because it could be water or her being horny i can't tell). I pulled out my finger and tasted her pussy juice, she's definitely wet it's just a little watered down.

I looked up and saw percy with a … ball gag. Why would he have that i thought. Percy answered my question by throwing it into the water he was off on his throw but he used the water to make it land in the bobble. The bobble is huge. I'm sorry i barely noticed but that isn't my main focus when i was shackled and getting rode by my sister. This bobble could fit the entire Hermes cabin (isn't as filled as before but still the biggest cabin). He also threw down more objects like a dildo (perfect for double penetration), and a pair of handcuffs (perfect for restraint). I picked up the ball gag and walked over to piper.

"No" she screamed "don't you da" her words words were cut off by the gag being shoved in her mouth. The only sound she made is "mmmphfff". She started shifting and twisting in her water shackles. I grabbed the dildo and so i don't lose it i shoved it in Pipers ass and she gave a muffled moan. I decided to just fuck her already. So i positioned myself to her entrance and shoved it in fuck shes great did i mention how tight she is. I started with slow thrusts in and out this is my way of meditating while normally it's in the mouth out the nose me it in the pussy out the pussy.

I grabbed the dildo and started giving her the double penetration experience. She gave more muffled moans a look of pure pleasure spread across her face. I speed up both thrusts. Her eyes rolled up into her head. She came with a muffled scream. Her juices covered my cock. I got her to come about 6 times within the minit (new record) but i still didnt cum. So i speed up more and more. Then it happened again i came three times in a row then there was a change inside us both.

"Ok i'm done" i said. Then i took the ball gag out of her mouth.

"I don't know, this is the second time it happened"

"Who was the first"

"Silena" This made her eyes widen.

"Ok i gotta go" i said

We got dressed and said are good bis on the serfes

I left to go see the slut herself aphrodite to get ancerse.

I walked out of the elevator to olympus a little worried. Do i have some sort of disease. I thought Aphrodite children can't get HIV. I herd that we can cure the disease but couldn't get it ourselves. We could also give it to people we don't like when i arrived at camp i gave clarisse HIV(for a couple days) because she tried to dunk my head in the toilet. I knocked her out and the apollo kids noticed the HIV (Apollo may not be a god of sex but he is a major pervert and so are his kids) they broke the news to her and she broke 3 of the messengers arms (he only has 2 arms and his legs are intake) the messenger is will. He heals fast he's better now.

So she magically healed a day later and has a grudge on me for knocking her out.

So like my cabin aphrodite's hut has many ogres always going on i would know. Before i arrived at camp i lived here. If you saw the thing i saw the things i saw you would be scarred for life but i'm not because i had to participate in them, that was even worse sometimes if i said 'no' i get controlled don't worry my minds is not controlled it's part of the punishment that only my body is controlled not my mind.

I arrived at my mothers slut hut. I walked into a goddess orgy. Aphrodite was fingering artemis (she does do lesbian stuff only) and athena is riding hera, who's wearing a strapon. It was a glorious site.

I walked up to aphrodite. She didn't notice me yet so i slapped her ass. She jumped up startled. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hay dan" she said. That her nickname for me if anyone else called me that they would turn up dead or depending on their gender (girls) raped and then killed then raped again (yes i will rape there dead body).

"Mom i need to ask you something" i said

She pulled her finger out of Artemis and licked it clean. "What do you need"

"Earlier i was fucking someone and i came 3 times in a row"

"That means you claimed the girl"

"What does that mean"

"It means you started your harem"

My eyes widened. I claimed my own sister i thought. "I never wanted to know before but can you tell me about the harem" i asked.

"Ok the first 2 or 3 are random then you gain more control over it and then when you're fucking someone you just have to think about them as yours you then cum 3 times and there yours they have to then do whatever you say but they may not always want to but they have to. Also it only works on mortals" she explained.

"Ok" was all i could say.

"Come and join me" she said leading me towards her bed. Artemis was passed out on the floor and athena and hera left. She bent down and pulled my pants down and i kicked them away. Then i pulled my shirt over my head and throw it. She stood up and i pushed her on the bed. she was already naked so i decided to get to work. I bent down and licked her glorious cock hole making her moan. I explored her pussy. She tastes better than anything in the world. It will top any food or drink you could ever taste. While exploring i fingered her increasing her pleasure. I increased my speed making her moan louder. She gave a scream and came covering my hand and face. I cleaned out the juices and removed my face. I got up and got on top of her i positioned myself to her fuck hole and stuck it in. I love goddess pussy tight beyond the pain point but with there power you don't feel the pain.

I started to thrust inside her slowly. She moaned (she finds pleasure with anything). I speed up my thrusts she moaned louder. She came covering my cock with her liquids. I speed up not yet satisfied she came again and again. I felt my release coming. "I'm coming" i warned

"Cover me with your seed" she yelled.

I pulled out my cock and stroked it violently and shot my load all over her. I got off of her and she sat up cum was dripping from her cheek and breasts.

"I'm tired mind if i spend the night" i asked

"Sure" she said

That night i couldn't sleep probably because i found out two of my sisters are now in my harem.

 **This is the longest chapter i've made so far. I have been busy so it took a long time but i hope it turned out fine. Please read and review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am rewriting this story because my plot was shit. And I have become a better author. So I am starting over and changing the plot… alot.**

 **Hay do you want faster stories or do you want once like last time but a couple weeks apart. How the weather where you live i live in hemet where the winter's are hot and the summers are hotter the coldest we have ever been lucky to have is 80° but that's rare. Today i think is that day it's freezing. Also I'm going to start asking questions that I will answer myself at the end and you can choose to answer in the comments, if you answer please tell the truth so question 1: how old were you when you had your first blow job?**

I passed out last night around 4:00 am. And i was woken up at about 6:00 am the same day. Can you see why i was angry. I was dreaming about my little imaginationland (you don't want to know you would think me mentally insane in the murderous psychopathic kind of way) when Aphrodite woke me up.

"What the fuck Aphrodite i'm sleeping" yelled throwing the nearest pillow

"I'm horny as always and you're the only one around" Aphrodite said still naked from the other night. "Artemis left"

"Fine" i said and sat up. "What do you want".

"I have five holes, pick one" she said. She thinks her breasts are a hole. And weirdly she likes getting fucked in the ear and that doesn't feel good. She is that big couldn't.

"I will start with anal" i said, i we aphrodite boys have a saying for if you don't want to get a girl pregnant ''she has other holes'. It a great saying but a little useless for aphrodite sons because we can choose we have the power to not make them pregnant unless we want to are seed comes out a little dead.

So she turned around and bent over. I slapped her ass as hard as i could and watched it jiggle. I got off the bed and got behind her and still naked to i shoved my cock in her tight ass. She moaned loudly. I reached around her and squeezed her soft breasts. I started thrusting still holding her mounds. She moaned with each thrust. I gained speed with each thrust. Her look was of pure ow. I started to of how awesome it would be to own her. I felt my release coming. Something weird happened i came three times. Aphrodite looked at me worried.

"Why" she demanded

"You said i couldn't claim a goddess" i said.

"I said that because i didn't want you trying" she said "you are the first to get the power every thing i know about it the oracle told me but she didn't say if you can claim god's or a goddess"

"So let see if it does work on goddesses, stand up" i said and she stood up right on command. "Get me a soda" i said knowing she normally wouldn't. She disappeared and than reappeared in an instint with a warm soda. "Cold one" she disappeared agen then returned with a cold soda. "Can i see this oracle you are talking about so i can learn to use my power and see if i can release someone from my harem"

"No the oracle has been silent since the giant war" she said with a frown.

"is there anything else i need to know about the harem" i asked.

"Yes also the more people you claim the more you start to abuse your power and you will care less about who you claim" she said.

"I can't believe my harem is made up of only my relatives" i mumbled to myself. Unfortunately aphrodite herd me and understood what i meant.

"You fucked your sisters" she said calmly.

"Yes and claimed Piper and Silena" i confessed.

"So how good are they" Aphrodite

"Mom i'm not comfortable talking about this you" i said.

"Ok" she gave up easily.

"I got to go" i said. I said my farewells got dressed and left wondering how to break the news to my combines.

When i got to camp i headed for my cabin. All my sisters were there and i was happy to know that they weren't doing another orgy on my bed.

"Can i talk to Piper and Silena in private" i said everyone was gone except piper and silena.

"What's wrong" they asked in unison.

"I went to see aphrodite and you know that weird thing that happened." i said

"Yes" they both said nervously.

"You to are in my harem" i said while bracing myself for what they would do.

"So we are now part of your harem" silena said.

"Gods no what will i tell Jason" Piper said.

"Ya i'm sorry i didn't know this would happen" i pleaded.

"Ok i'm fine with it i've actually thinking up ways to sleep with you and you just gave me a great one" silena said

"I'm not i have a boyfriend" piper screamed.

"Do you want to talk to Jason or do you want me to" i asked.

"I should" piper said

"Tell him i'm trying to find out how to stop this but that will take some time" i said "i need to see if Aphrodite is hiding anything about this or if she has actually forgot"

She is goddess of pleasure (sluts) and drugs are in that category kind of. While she is not goddess of drugs she does do a lot of them. Most gods are addicted

Jason POV

Today was the worst day ever. First in practice i was up against a Apollo son so i decided to go easy on him. He was ok fighter we clashed swords for awhile and he turned and ran to the other side of the arena and drawled a bow and impaled my shoulder with a arrow. This was planned he shout my sword shoulder so i couldn't fight and all day the whole camp has been messing with me.

First the hermes cabin pranked me. Thay atacked me, knocked me out, striped me, covered me with honey, then tied me to a tree that was infested with bees. Then the Ares cabin jumped my and did to me what they do to new kids. Ok not the whole camp but still. I tried to fight back but i was injured. Me sword hand was also my lightening hand so i was completely defenceless.

Now to top it off my girlfriend is telling me she's part of her brothers harem and that we can't be together.

"I can't see you anymore" Piper said with a sad look.

"Why" i asked.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Yesterday my brother accidentally claimed me into his harem" she said.

I almost got pised at her but seen how hard this was on her. So with my big heart i had to comfort her. "It ok we'll figure this out".i said while pulling her into a hug. He will pay for this i thought.

"He didn't mean for this to happen he's trying to find out how to unharem me" she said reading my thoughts.

Then i noticed Daniel walking towards us and i broke the hug. I decided to hear him out before killing him.

"Hey so i see piper broke the news to you" he said "piper because this is hard on you i order you to fuck jason then spend today and tomorrow with him".

My eyes widened. And so did pipers. "Thank you" piper said.

"Your welcome i will let you spend lots of time with jason so you can still date if it is aloud i have to learn more about this harem" he said.

I believed every word and so did piper. I would believe he's using charmspeak but charmspeckers are immune to charmspeak. Also they can sense it. So piper reassured me that he wasn't using charmspeak.

He walked off and piper grabbed my arm. "Let's go" she said.

I followed her to the Zeus cabin. We would do in hers but like half of the cabin has a crush on me.

In the Zeus cabin i had that big statue of me fothers greek form, that thing gave me the creeps. I throw her on my cloud. It's literally a cloud that is really comfy it was a present from my dad in his softer form (greek). Only i can say my bed is soft as a cloud. Ha ha get it cause it is a cloud.

I pushed her on my bed and she started to strip herself and i did the same. After 3 seconds of ripening are cloth off like in the movies. Actually about 3 hours trying to take of are cloths like in the movies. After awhile we gave up and took off are cloths of the right way. What are these cloths made of, there called "new demigod armor made with titanium thread."

I climbed up to my girlfriends cock. Ha ha just kidding. I climbed up to my girlfriends pussy and stuck my tongue in making her give out a soft moan. She had a look of pure ow as I explored every fold and crevice of her pussy sucking out all the tasty juices.

She came covering my face and filling my mouth i swallowed all the tasty cum. My girlfriend sat up and licked her cum off my face. Once she was done she moved her tongue to my mouth she licked my lips asking to enter. I let her in and she explored my mouth. I explored the her mouth maneuvering around her tongue.

In the middle of our make out session I snuck my hand down. I aligned my cock with her pussy carefully moving my hips back so it didn't touch her and ruin the surprise. I slammed into her. She screamed in shock at the sudden intrusion. That shock soon turned into a smile.

"Fuck me fuck me like the little slut I am, fuck me tell I can't stand straight for a month fuck me in every one of my cock holes until I pass out" she said before I even started. This was surprising she wasn't the dirty talking kind. She wasn't the typical Aphrodite slut we only had sex like 10 times and we have been together for almost 2 years. I'm stuck masterbating most nights.

"Ok" was all I could say. I was happy to meet her demands.

I rammed my hard cock into her pussy hard and started to thrust non-stop mindlessly slamming my cock inside of her grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking on it hard. Piper groaned and begged for more. I nodded and thrust harder my cock pounding her tight little pussy. She moaned as she came all over my cock. This pushed me over the edge and I came. I pulled out of her.

"Ready for round two" I asked

"No i'm wore out" she said. She fell asleep soon after.

 **Sorry I would have done more but I got tired of this chapter. This one took two long and I may start writing smaller ones. So please review and hope you enjoy. Answer: my first blow job was when I was 7 I didn't cum because my body didn't start producing cum yet. So if you answer be truthful please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am rewriting this story because my plot was shit. And I have become a better author. So I am starting over and changing the plot… alot.**

 **Hay if you review can you please point out things that you liked or didn't like. This is saying a lot for some people because they're not sure how to do it mentally it's easy to say good or bad it hard to say what's good and what's bad ,I know I have this problem. So if you are one of those people who can point out what you like please do it. You don't have to I'm fine with a simple good or bad I just want to improve my writing.**

 **Daniel POV**

"Mom do you know anything else about my harem" I asked again after waiting hours for her drugs to wear off.

"Talk to Rachel she might be able to recite old prophecies" she said.

"Seriously I what hours to get answers from you and you tell me to see someone else" I shouted.

After butchering my mom and driving back to camp I went to Rachel's cave I knocked on the door and got no answer. I knocked again but no answer. I went to knock again when I heard a crash from inside. I opened the door unsheathing my sword. I heard another crash it was coming from her room. I burst into her room ready to fight. The sight was horrifying.

Rachel was getting fucked by Connor stoll. He was pounding into her up against a wall a few pictures were on the floor broken. Another picture fell. Rachel looked at me and screamed.

"What are you doing in here ever here of knocking" she screamed.

"I thought you couldn't have sex" I said.

"That's just a rule Apollo made because he really likes virgins he says 'they are the tightest' I helps that he's so big" she said "why am I telling you this"

"I don't know, I heard a crash in here and came to help" I said

Conner didn't stop throw the whole conversation. He came in her then pulled out.

"I'm going to leave" he said

"Now my fuck buddy's gone why are you even around my cave" she asked me.

"I came to ask if you if you could recite old prophecies" I said

"Why"

"I need to know more about my harem my mom asked the old Oracle about the power I will have and she takes drugs and doesn't remember everything"

"I can try only if you finish me off and then go for a round 2 then I will try then we go for a round 3"

"How big of a slut are you"

"You're about to find out"

With that I striped my cloths. She has big boobs but they aren't so big that they look fake. Her pussy looks like it been used multiple times.

"You know what's weird I was a virgin until I got the title internal maiden" she said. She walked up to me and grabbed my cock and shoved it in her pussy.

"Your bigger then Apollo gods I want you to stretch my cock holes until they're useless to any god or mortal with exception of monsters" she said.

"You've fucked monsters! Wow you are the biggest slut ever" I said.

"Hay once you've had double penetration with Leo and his dragon you would try monsters to my pussy was stretch for a month after that dragons dragon cock" she said

"Now I know why you're not moaning" I said. I pulled out "let me try something". I pulled out and looked at my cock and thought the word bigger hoping I have the power to change my dick size. Then some sort of menu appeared in my head. The options were extra small, small, medium, largest mortal, Aphrodite toddler, large, extra large, Aphrodite teen (already selected), Aphrodite adult, Aphrodite's mail from, monster small, and monster large. At the bottom there was one more option ' bigger than the biggest the person you're fucking has ever had'. I chose that one. I opened my eyes and seen I had a huge cock. It was 17 in ling and 4 in thick. She was looking at it in aw.

"I love it" she decided. "Remind me to fuck you more often".

"Are you sure it will fit" I asked.

"Yes it isn't much different than a giants which is a little longer" she said.

"Why am I not surprised" I said. She walked over to my monster cock and slowly shoved it into her pussy. She moaned loudly. I slammed her into the wall I thrusted into her hard and fast. She came all over my cock and I keep going. She came 3 more times until I felt my release. I pulled out and came covering her completely. I grabbed my phone and took a picture. I sent it to my Percy and Jason.

"I'm going to need a shower how about you join me and then I can do that thing you came for" she said seductively.

I shrank it back to its normal size because it was getting heavy.

"Why did you do that" she complained.

"It was too heavy let me try something else" I said. I looked really hard at her pussy, not in the I want to fuck that way, and thought the word tighter. Nothing happened I then touched it and thought tighter. The menu Popped up again. The options were Aphrodite, Aphrodite girls tight, tight, and loss. I picked Aphrodite girls tight. Aphrodite tightness would hurt because Rachel didn't have godly powers. I felt something tighten around my fingers and when I opened my eyes I saw Rachel pushing my fingers in and out of her pussy.

I followed her into the bathroom and waited for her to turn the shower on. We got in and she washed the cum off (I don't know why she wanted to it made her look cute.) Then she grabbed my cock.

"This time try to leave it inside" she said. She said then positioned my cock to her pussy.

I thrusted forward into her pussy making her moaned enjoying the new tightness as much as me. I pushed her against the shower wall and started thrusting into her pussy hard and fast making her moan loudly. She came within seconds. She moaned in approval as I speed up. She came again with a scream. I felt my release coming so I went faster. I came in her pussy filling it with my juices.

We then washed off and she lead me to her living room. "So what do you want me to do" she asked.

"I need to know more about my harem my mom asked the old Oracle about the power I will have and she doesn't remember everything" I said.

"I don't know if I can give old prophecies but I can try" she said "I can't even access the newer one's."

She closed her eyes to think. After about a minute she opened her eyes. Her eyes looked like glowing white orbs. Then she pretty much had a conversation with herself.

"What do you seek" said the raspy voice of delfia. I opened my mouth to speak.

"I impregnated myself I want to know what power the baby will have" interrupted aphrodite voice.

"He will have the power of the harem"

"I thought you always talked in riddles"

"That's only for quest's"

"So tell me more about his harem"

"You must go, Oh sarry just a habit, he will have the power to enslave people how will have to do whatever he tells them to. He must have sex with all of them at least once every 2 months. The more he uses his power the more abusive he will be with his power, as in he won't care who he claims. The the people in the harem will stay under his control until he dies"

Rachel blinked turning her eyes back to normal. "So you get what you're looking for" she asked

"Ya I guess" I said.

"Well it's time for round 3 and this time I want anal" she said with excitement.

"OK" she climbed onto her bed and got into doggystyle position. I walked over to the bed and, after applying lube, slammed my cock into her ass. It was a lot tighter then I thought it would be. Maybe when I tightened her pussy it tightened her ass to. Some may say they don't like anal well it different for all aphrodite children we love all types of sex. You could fuck one of my sister's in the ear and they will moan as if it was there pussy. Same with my brothers but some reason I'm the only not bi or strat child of aphrodite. I know this for sure because my mom came home one time in her guy form and horrible thing happened.

I slammed into her with all my might. She moaned as I started thrusting into her. I stuck my fingers into her pussy and used a trick my mom taught me i transformed my finger in to dildos. She moaned louder as I double penetrated her. She came all over my fingers. I came soon after filling her ass.

"You have satisfied my needs you are free to go please cum again sometime" she said with a smile.

"I will over and over again" I said smiling back at her.

"I look forward to it" she said.

I left Rachel's cave went looking for my friends. I found Percy, Annabeth, jason, and Piper in the woods. I know they were there because they texted my a half an hour ago saying that they're hanging in the woods.

"Hay Jason, Piper you have fun" I asked.

"Lots" Piper answered.

"What are you talking about" Percy asked.

I explained about my harem and everything I've found out about it.

"So you have a harem, awesome" Percy said. "If I had one I would" he looked at Annabeth "I would not use it"

"So Piper from what I learned you can stay with Jason but I do have to fuck you every month" I said. I braced myself from Jason to punch me but he patted me on the shoulder.

"I'm not going to punch you I don't blame you for this" he said calmly.

"Ok" I said. We talked a little more than I left to talk to Selena.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am rewriting this story because my plot was shit. And I have become a better author. So I am starting over and changing the plot… alot.**

 **Daniel POV**

I opened the door to my cabin and walked in. Silena was sitting on her bed playing on her phone.

"Hi" I yelled. She jumped like a cat reacting to a blow horn.

"What the fuck" she screamed "then looked up at me "oh it's you"

"I came to tell you everything I learned about the harem" I told her everything except me fucking the oracle.

"So I'm yours forever?" she said a little more happy then I expected. "Great I now have a reason to fuck you"

"Ok" I said.

"Oh I almost forgot" she said "all of us want to be in your harem".

"What…" I was interrupted by Drew Reece and Kayla walked out from the bathroom completely naked.

"We want to join your harem" they said in unison.

OK this could potentially corrupt me a little but they are hot as hell and they asked so nicely. It very hard to say no whale staring at there nude body.

"OK" I said.

Then Drew walked towards me and yanked my pants down. She got on her knees and wrapped her lips around my cock. She bobbed her head deep throating every time. The other girls were making out and fingering each other. Silena was sitting on her bed pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy enjoying the show. I felt my release coming.

"Cuming" I yelled. She pulled back and backed up. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. I came covering her face and filling her mouth she swallowed then she scooped up the cum from her face and devoured it. Then she layed down on my bed and spread her legs. I clicked on top of her and stick it in.

I started thrusting into her enjoying her tightness. She moaned loudly. Silena got up and joined the other girls. Reese was wearing a strap pounding into Kayla doggy laid In front of Kayla and shoved her pussy into Kayla's face.

I speed up thrusting faster and faster. Drew came covering my cock in her juice. The room was filled with lots of moans and the smell of sex. I felt my release coming and thought about owning Drew. I came three times claiming her.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Me" came the muffled voice of Kayla.

She traded places with Drew. She insisted on riding me. She says she likes doing the work. She bounced up and down on my cock. Reese was pounding into silena missionary position. Drew is sitting on Silenas face getting eaten out.

Kayla came hard it was squirting out like a hose with your thumb on it. I came soon after thinking about owning her which was a little hard when shes on top.

Then Reese stopped what she was doing and ran over. Kayla was already putting on the strap on.I threw Reese down on the bed. But she got back up walked over to her toy chest. She opened it to reveal that it was full with sex toys. Why am I not surprised.

She poles out 4 pairs of handcuffs, a ball gag, and a whip. I handcuffed her to the bed and shoved the ball gag in her mouth. I wiped her just for fun.

"When or if I let you talk you shall refer to me as master" I said then I relieved her of the ball gag.

"Fuck me master, fuck your little sluts brain out" she begged. I put the ball gag back.

OK I was torn do I fuck her or do I tease her some more. I wiped her then I snuck over to the other girls and whipped them. They all jumped surprised. Then I walked back to Reese and whipped her again. I put the whip down feeling she had enough. I climbed on top of her and stuck my cock in her pussy. I thrust into her fast making her squirm and give muffled moans.

She came with a muffled scream. I continued to thrust. I grabbed her breast and squeezed. I picked up speed feeling my release coming. I thought about owning her and came three times in a row. I sensed the normal change in her but it felt different for me it felt stronger.

 **Sorry it took so long but I was working on different stories and didn't have as much time because of Thanksgiving. I plan to make a special one for Christmas and will post it hopefully on Christmas. So sorry again. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am rewriting this story because my plot was shit. And I have become a better author. So I am starting over and changing the plot… alot.**

 **Christmas special is here. I hope to publish it on Christmas but I might do it earlier or later still in December. I plan to spend more time on this one then normal so it will be longer and hopefully better. This is not actually part of the story unless I deem otherwise. I will make up my mind shortly. Actually I think the special will be towards the end or second half.**

 **Look up : / / w w w . - - / those costumes are what the girls will be waring it's a little hard to describe them**.

 **Daniel POV**

"Mary Christmas" Drew said at breakfast. I was hanging with my sister's, Percy, annabeth, Jason,and hazel. Hazel needed a break from Frank and the other roman's. She called them uncivilized beep beep beep beep beep beep beep...

"Zeus doesn't like Christmas so I never celebrated it" I confessed "he has all the people in olympus celebrate Zeus day instead"

"What's Zeus day?" Percy asked.

"Where everyone in olympus Has to bring Zeus a present" I said. "And if he doesn't like the present you get zapped out of existence."

"That sounds horrible, we'll come up with something special for you." annabeth said.

"I gotta go I have plans with Rachel" I said. "We're hanging going to hang out watch a movie."

"I think she has a crush on you" Percy said. "You are always hanging out."

"Please name someone who's not in love with me" I said "even my sister's have a crush on me."

"True" my sister's agreed.

"ok got it your a son of Aphrodite" Percy said. I started walking to Rachel's.

I knocked on her door. There was no answer. I wanted and after 10 minutes I opened it and walked iny worried about her.

I found her passed out on her bed completely naked covered in cum. In the cum in big letters was the words 'Apollo was here'. I should clean her up, I thought, she hates being covered in cum she only likes it in her.

APOLLO! POV, The Best Person/God EVER. POV are the initials for that right?

Hi it's Lester sill not a god but the orical is still mine. I am only visiting for a short time then I have to continue my quest. I felt the teenage needs so I decided to visit rachel. I walked into Rachel's bedroom to see her laying on her bed completely naked. She looked up at me.

"Hi Apollo" she said.

"Why are you naked?" I asked

"For you" she said. I know she's lying but my ergis took over.

I walked up to her pussy and stuck a finger in. 'Werd it feels a lot tighter than last time I fucked her' I thought 'probably Aphrodites doing'. I pulled out my fingers and striped tell I was completely naked. She got in my favorite position doggy style. Us gods like to control everything. I climbed onto the bed and got into position.

I stuck my cock into her pussy and started to pound into her. Her moans filled the room. I went faster making her moan louder. She came squirting her juices all over my cock. I continued to thrust into her until I felt my realise approaching. I came filling her pussy with my godly ungodly liquids. I pulled out and she rolled over onto her back

I shoved my cock back into her pussy making her smile. "Never satisfied are you." she said

"Nope" I said.

I started to thrust into her making her moan. I grabbed her breasts and squeezed. I speed up going faster and faster tell my hips were a blur. She moaned so loudly that she woke up the gods all the way in Olympus. Aphrodite would be proud. She screamed (hurting my ear drums) as she came.

I continued to thrust into her. She came 10 more times, possible shattering at least one of my ear drums. I finally felt my realise. She came agen her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out I pulled out and shot my load all over her. I wrote Apollo was here in the cum, us gods have to leave our mark. Then I got dressed and left to continue my quest.

Daniel POV

I Finished cleaning rechel with paper (leaving Apollo's message) with towels I got a bath ready for her. I gently carried her to the bath and set her down in it.

She woke up when her body touched the warm water. She started to freak out.

"Calm down it's me" I said calmly. She looked even more scared. I moved into her view and she stopped.

"Don't scare me like that I thought I was getting raped or kidnapped or both!" She screamed.

"Who would rape you?" I asked

"Who wouldn't? I'm gorgeous." She answered.

"So Apollo was here" I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"He left his signature on your bed" I said.

"I thought he stopped doing that" she said silently to herself.

She finished her bath. She claimed into her bed still naked. "Daniel can you just fuck me already?. She asked

"I would be happy to" I said. As

I climbed on to the bed striped of cloths. I instinctively made her pussy tighter. I then I stuck my cock into her pussy. I love my power, a lot. I started to pound into her starting fast. She loved this I know this because she was moaning like crazy. I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on volume at full blast. I had a feeling that we were going to make a lot of noise. I pushed myself to go faster making her moan loud enough for me to hear it over the TV.

I pounded into Rachel her moans filled the room slightly muffled by the TV. She came her pussy pulsed as she showered her juice all over my cock. I was getting tired and started to slow down. I pushed myself to go faster. It took all my will power to continue pounding into her at full force.

I felt my realise coming. I stayed at the same pase, not having the ability to speed up, tell I came shooting my load deep inside her. I pulled out and we got dressed then we watched a movie to pass the time.

Special 3rd person

Daniel said his goodbyes with rachel and, having no plans for the rest of the day, started walking back to his cabin.

Drew gathered a group of people to surprise her brother with a present she knows he'll like. A Christmas orgie. She convinced, Selina, Hazel, Annabeth (Percy doesn't mind he's fucking Aphrodite at the moment), and also Thalia. Every Christmas Artemis let's the hunters have sex as there Christmas present. She is wearing a sexy elf costume, a green skirt spiked on the bottom and white around the wrist and on the caller. Selina is wearing a sexy santa baby costume a light shade of red with white around the wrist and on the caller and the bottom. Hazel is wearing a sexy gingerbread girl costume, a light brown or tan skirt with two buttons one in the middle of her breasts and another right below the first, a brown belt out lined with white and a bib right below with a ginger bread man on it, she is also wearing a candy cane headband. Annabeth is wearing a sexy Mrs. Claus costume a red skirt with wight on the bottom and on the top outline of her breasts and she is wearing a Santa hat. Thalia is wearing a sexy reindeer costume, light brown strip in the middle and regular brown on the sides skirt, she Has a antler headband, and white outlines the top and bottom of the skirt. Go to : / / w w w . - - / for the pic of each costume.

Daniel walked up to his cabin ready to sleep through the rest of the holiday. 'Hopefully Zeus does not expect me to celebrate Zeus day' he thought. He opened the door to his cabin it was dark and he felt a small amount of dread. 'What is Nico doing here?' he thought 'or is that Hazel.'

He stepped in then all the sudden the light was turned on and a bunch of girls wearing Santa hartes yelled "surprise".

"Mary Christmas" Drew said. He smiled realizing what was going on. "I knew you'd like it"

He walked in "for me you shouldn't have. Who's first?"

"Me"said someone he didn't expect to see. Annabeth repeated "me I'll go first". She is wearing a sexy Mrs. Claus costume a red skirt with wight on the bottom and on the top outline of her breasts and she is wearing a Santa hat.

I give up Daniel POV

Annabeth walked up to me I was already striping down. Now fully naked I picked her up and walked to my bed and throw her down onto it. I pulled her skirt to find she wasn't wearing pantiese. I shoved my cock into her pussy moan softly. She was very tight. It's going to be hard not to tease Percy about him being small.

"Your very tight Percy must be small." I said needing her to give me a reason not to mess with my friend.

"He's not small but he is always attracting monsters so we never have time." She said "why do you think I'm here."

"Because he's small" I suggested

"he's big enough for your mom" she said "just fuck me before I change my mind."

I slammed into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head. She was in pure aw. She was panting hard giving moans in-between breaths. Annabeth isn't a loud moaner like Rachel. I looked over to see tallia and drew in 69 position eating each other out. Salina is pounding into Hazel with a strap on making Hazel moaned softly. I looked back at Annabeth. She was in heaven. I speed up my thrusts wanting to get to some of the other girl's. She shrieked as she came covering my cock with her juices. This pushed me over the edge I came shooting my load deep inside her.

I pulled out "who's next."

 **Sorry I give up I haven't got much sleep this month, I can't think straight, and I can't finish this chapter. I've been in pain for lack of sleep and hope to pass out soon or die whichever comes 's still a long chapter. I tried adding more details in it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay this story was originally on another account. I'm not going to take the time to explain why I moved it. I am rewriting the story with a different plot because my plot was crap. I need help editing so if you would like to help PM me, I use Google docs. I would also be happy to help edit.**


End file.
